


To the Future (to all the sonata’s that will inspire a dream)

by Mirror_Face



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fairly short, Introspection, Kaemaki Week 2020, Thinking About the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Kaede thinks about the future.She tends to wonder, after all.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821469
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	To the Future (to all the sonata’s that will inspire a dream)

**Author's Note:**

> For this years kaemaki week. Yay!
> 
> The prompt was suit/dress.

Kaede sat on a park bench, under the popping and boiling sun, watching her girlfriend play with children not so far away. Maki had acted super grumpy about the whole thing, mumbling about how she “attracted children like the plague” before being roped into pushing them on a swing. Kaede had encouraged the whole thing, saying that Maki couldn’t disappoint the children, with the unspoken ulterior motive of admiring Maki in her sundress (something that Kaede thought was ridiculously cute).

It was always such an odd wonder, watching Maki Harukawa- someone who, self admittedly, hated kids- play around with random giggling children that attached themselves to her leg. But, well, it made sense. It’s said that kids have good intuition, and Kaede could definitely confirm that Maki was kind, sweet, and absolutely adorable. A perfect fit for kids, despite Maki’s constant denials of that fact.

Kaede giggled as Maki rolled her eyes, helping a kid get on one of the park’s old, creaky swings. She shifted her legs, the dry wood of the bench scratching her skin, and hummed ‘Menuet’, letting the sun heat her face in waves as her mind wandered elsewhere.

Watching her girlfriend play lovingly (because that was totally what it was) with random children was always a good excuse to think about the future. To ponder the wonderful idea of ‘what would it be like to have children of their own’. Obviously, Kaede’s first thought to the theoretical would always be ‘awesome’, because it was incredibly hard for Kaede to even  _ think  _ about not wanting a child. Of course, after that initial reaction there were the more realistic ideas that settled in.

The most obvious one was ‘slow down, you’re not even married yet’, and that thought always made her want to propose right then and there. A formal proposal would just be a formality though, both her and Maki knew that they were going to get married eventually. They probably already would be if Maki wasn’t as cautious as she was.

At the moment, Maki didn’t have the most stable of jobs. She balanced a few smaller ones (so well that it was almost absurd) while trying to figure out what she actually wanted to do. Kaede was the main one making money with her concerts, something that Kaede was totally fine with. And so, Maki said that until she had a stable job, they weren’t going to get married, which sucked because Kaede really wanted to see Maki in a cute wedding dress.

So, basically, they were (theoretically) already married, which meant that kids were the obvious next step to think about. A cute little child that would latch onto Maki’s leg and nod along to Kaede’s piano playing. She was already squealing just thinking about it.

Of course, Kaede hadn’t exactly talked to her girlfriend about this certain desire, Maki was a one-at-a-time type of person. Take things in moderation, think about it then do it. One, two, simple and easy. The practical type. Kaede would have much more luck talking about it after they get married. She was sure that Maki would be perfectly fine with  _ having _ a child, though there would be a chance of her thinking she would be a bad parent.

Maki always seemed to believe that she couldn’t possibly raise a child, which was a completely ridiculous notion- especially considering how good she was with them. Kaede knew she would be hard to convince, but it would be worth it. It always was.

Kaede sighed wistfully, knowing that the future would be bright and bumpy. Because, at the end of the day, she knew that the fact that she was already thinking so far ahead for love. A cheesy thought, one Maki would’ve rolled her eyes at, but a very much true one.

And so, Kaede spent a large chunk of her afternoon appreciating her girlfriend’s beautiful sundress (she was so happy that her begging had worked, because damn) and thinking about the future. Smiling the largest smile she could the entire time, because why wouldn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry [chokes] there's barely a dress in here, but what inspires inspires y'know.
> 
> Also, this was dreadfully short with a mouthful of a title. Ah... how my disaster life runs.


End file.
